Squeaky Cleaning Company
Squeaky Cleaning Company or more commonly, '''Cleaners '''are a group of commandos and the main antagonistic group in Max Payne 2. Description The Cleaning Company front was started by Vladimir Lem as a way to keep their true identity from being revealed to the smart cops like Max Payne. They are in fact contract killers working for a man only known as the Boss, who is revealed later to be Vladimir Lem. They house in an abandoned construction site for Castling Insurance Companies, which is the only place they would normally be found without their disguises on. Seeing that may be the last thing you, in fact, ever see. Their main goal is to stomp anything in Lem's way of controlling the mafia underworld. They are extremely efficient, going in quickly, quietly, and wiping out the targets, before any cops or security raise their eyebrows in suspicion. They often clean up the crime scenes they work in, leaving no trace of any damage, struggle, or even blood. They always disappear into their vans and drive away to nowhere when they are overwhelmed, or found out, leaving no trace that could lead back to their housing. History Early History It is unknown when the organization is formed but it can assumed that it is founded by Vladimir Lem who wanted to use the group to kill his rivals. It is formed from members of Russian Mob and individual criminals who owes loyalty to their boss. They are used to kill Lem's enemies for various reason, either to undermine his Inner Circle's opposition or to target a person who is a threat to Lem himself. Some are quite cold professional hitmen while others are not taking too seriously as some considered 'green'. Inner Circle Civil War The Cleaners is used by Lem to eliminate any Inner Circle who support Woden, they have an enemy with Mona Sax, who is hired by Woden to support the civil war on his side. Max Payne unwittingly join the war as his first case was in Vlad's own warehouse. While the Cleaners are hired to clear the Mafia attackers sent by Vinnie, they also kill their own gunsmith in order to blame on the Mafia. Although they succeed in killing the gunsmith and taking the stock to their HQ, they suffered massive casualties with Max Payne with only few men and their lieutenant, Kaufmann escaping. Due to Max Payne involving into the case, the Cleaners who were spying on Max for months decided to take action as Mona goes to meet Max. However, nearly all the Cleaners task force are killed by Max, Mona and the apartment residents which force to fight including police coming to the scene. They soon attack with Kaufmann as the leader to kill Inner Circle members in the Upper Side Apartments, despite their success, they suffered a heavy blow with their lieutenant and the entire force are killed. Valerie, who is Vlad's girlfriend, gave a tip on Vlad about Max and Mona situation. Using the information, the Cleaners attempted to assassinate Mona while killing police officers on the way but she escaped and Max eliminate the hitmen. The Cleaners soon attack Mona's hideout, as Max unknowingly directed Vlad to Mona's location, like their attempts they got killed and forced to escape. However this time Max got into the Cleaners' van and driving him towards their HQ. The Cleaners Downfall As Max entered their HQ, he proceed to slaughter all the Cleaners in sight with Mona enter from the other side and joining the massacre. With their HQ ambushed and destroyed, many Cleaners are killed and escaped. They attempted to get their revenge the next night in the hospital where Max is hospitalized, but they are soon eliminated. Once Max knows about the Cleaners are led by Lem, he headed to Vodka and kill many Russian Mob and discover hard evidence of the Cleaners and Vladimir Lem connection. Other Cleaners are sent to finish Vinnie's gang who is cut off support from the Punchinellos with the Russian Mob joining in. However, they failed to kill Vinnie due to Max's intervention but caught them in Mona's hideout. Vlad kill Vinnie and blows up the hideout before heading to Woden's manor to kill Woden. The Cleaners are joined by Woden's treasonous bodyguards to kill Woden but Max and Mona enter the manor and killing nearly all the Cleaners in the area. The remaining resistance are protecting Vlad from Max but finally all are killed. The Cleaners are finally dead with their leader killed along with all the members. Known employees *Vladimir Lem - Leader and founder. (?-2003) *Kaufman - Field leader of the Cleaners. (?-2003) *Mike - Commando. (?-2003) *Mitchum - Commando. (?-2003) *Feller - Commando. (?-2003) *Andrews - soldier. (?-2003) Enemies The Squeaky Cleaning Company has a number of enemies all over New York. *Max Payne *Mona Sax *Vincent Gognitti - A nemesis of Vlad. *Alfred Woden - One of the chief members of the Inner Circle. *Inner Circle - Vladimir Lem's chief concern is the extermination of all Inner Circle members. *Punchinello Crime Family Trivia *Although the Cleaners technically consist of the same group of contract killers as the commandos, they are often depicted as inexperienced and clumsy, a sharp contrast to the commandos' professionalism and cold efficiency. *There are a number of actual cleaning companies known to use names similar to the Squeaky Cleaning Company: **In Australia, there is a carpet cleaning service named "The Squeaky Clean Team". **In England, "The Squeeky Cleaners, Ltd." are a domestic and commercial cleaning company (who, coincidentally, are owned by an ex-military individual). es:Empresa de limpieza perfecta ru:Squeaky Cleaning Company Category:Max Payne 2 Category:Factions Category:Enemies